The One with Spots
by Birdflame
Summary: Born and raised in Amaya, everything goes wrong when Irena's home is destroyed. She goes to Stetriol where she sees the Conqueror's point of view. She is a great warrior with her jaguar by her side, but when she learns the truth, she quickly goes to the Greencloaks. One more thing: she just happens to be the Keeper of Greenhaven.
1. Prologue

"You must run, Irena! Run and don't look back!"

"But, Mama, I can't leave you." I looked at Mama's tear streaked face which was illuminated by flames, tears running down my on cheeks. "I haven't even received my spirit animal yet."

Mama brushed my red hair, which was unusual even for a Euraian colonial, back behind my ear. "You must, my little cat. Rely on your instincts to find the Greencloaks." She kissed my forehead and ran out of the hut, her python spirit animal right behind her.

I swallowed thickly and fled, escaping through a hole in the back, stopping to grab a knife beforehand. The village was up in flames, the shrieks of people and animals alike filling the air.

I tiptoed through the thick brush, staying quiet and hidden as I did so. An arrow missed by head by mere centimeters, but I didn't scream, too busy biting my tongue. When another arrow lodged itself in my shoulder, however, I couldn't stop the scream that was torn from my throat. I clamped one hand over my mouth and used the other one to get the arrow out of my arm. Someone said, "Go after that one over there, Raconot."

_Great._ I ran, not caring how much noise I made at this point. I could hear muffled cursing and the thunk of arrows as they hit trees, but I kept going, diving through underbrush, jumping over streams, clambering over logs. I waded through a river, letting it carry me downstream for about ten meters before getting out. I climbed a tree and did my best to stop the bleeding with my shirt sleeve.

The wolf caught me completely by surprise. A husky voice almost growled, "Go on, Fenrir. Sniff out that Amayan." The creature stopped at the base of my tree, sniffing at the wood. I held my breath, then sighed softly as it moved on, its owner right behind it.

I waited for a minute, a half hour, an hour. When I could only hear the sounds of nature, I dared to come down. I more or less fell from branch to branch, but I got down in no more than two pieces. Head spinning, I stumbled through the forest. Eventually I gave up and sank awkwardly to the ground. I could hear footsteps, but they seemed faraway in the darkness that engulfed me.

* * *

**I apologize for the shabby prologue.**


	2. Braca

2 years later. . . .

I could tell that today was the day my spirit animal would come. Luckily, the military had taken enough stocks ofu Nectar from Zhong to supply Stetriol for a few months, so I would have a proper Nectar ceremony like those children in the "chosen places."

I was very nervous when my name was called. "Irena Cadly, come take the Nectar." I walked up the stand, eager to receive my animal, which was a year overdue. Zerif held a glass vial which had a small amount of clear liquid. I drank a mouthful, only a mouthful, and waited. The Nectar tasted like the warm bread Mama used to make before. . . . _No. I won't think of that._

For a moment, nothing happened. I was about to go back to my place when a light appeared in front of me. It wasn't bright enough to hurt my eyes, but it wasn't dim either. A spotted shape walked out of it, golden eyes warm. The rosettes on her golden pelt were like shadows in the sunlight. On all fours she was as high as my waist. She pressed her head against my hand as the crowd cheered.

Zerif gave me one of his rare smiles, one that actually touched his eyes. "Congratulations, Irena. It is time you take your place among the elites of the military. Come with me."

I followed Zerif as he strode down a side corridor, my animal, which I quickly decided to call Braca, right behind me. She seemed comfortable around me already, which is rather odd for a new spirit animal._ Perhaps she knows there's nothing to fear here._

Zerif stopped in a room covered in papers. "Since you have a . . . peculiar . . . animal, you will get to choose which one due to your strengths."

I glanced over a few. Trapper, infantry, farmer, mapper, sailor. With each one I got more and more bored. That was, until I found the perfect one. "I think assassin sounds to be the best for a jaguar. From what I've heard, they are very well-rounded, just like an assassin."

"That is very true. Your training will start tomorrow. For now, go to your room and start bonding with your beast."

I nodded and started up the staircase that lead to my quarters. Braca kept nudging my hand affectionately which, as I said before, was odd for such a new bond. I wasn't about to complain, though.

My room wasn't huge, but there were a lot of ledges that I would climb on, especially when I was younger. Braca loved them immediately and settled down on a big one toward the ceiling, dozing. Despite knowing that I should be grateful to have a spirit animal at all, let alone an extremely rare one like the jaguar, I couldn't help but feel l slightly disappointed. I had always wanted a python like Mama did - it would help me feel closer to her. Braca seemed to notice my discomfort as she opened her eyes and looked at me. Then again, she was probably just hungry because she came right down and began eating on the fresh fish that was brought for her especially. I bit an apple, looking out the window as the sun set, lighting the endless flatlands with red fire. I tossed the core through an open window and closed my eyes. Before I fell asleep, I felt Braca lick my hand.

* * *

"Today all of you will learn how to use your beast's power." Zerif said. I glanced at Shane, who had also gotten his animal two days ago, a wolverine he called Feldicine. He was the only one in our age group, more like those who had only recently gotten their spirit animals and could train, who didn't despise me for not being born in Stetriol. Yesterday we had done the easy work, which was to get your beast to trust you. At least, Zerif called it easy. "First you will call them to attention. Then they will add what they can, though they mostly do what their own abilities do. For instance, Askergarde here is good at running." The jackal perked up at his name, ears twitching alertly. Zerif blinked a few times. Askergarde must've understood because when Zerif began to run, he accelerated faster than humanly possible and going quicker than anyone. When he stopped after running several rings around the room, everyone clapped. "Thank you, thank you. Now I want you all to try something that your beast can help you with, preferably something they're good at."

I turned to Braca, who was licking her paw. "So, would you like to help me climb something?" Braca looked up for a moment before going back to her licking. "I hope you're paying attention." I walked to the huge tree in the center of the training room and started climbing. _Come on, Braca, make me climb faster!_ By the time I reached the top, though, it wasn't any faster than normal. Disappointed, I looked at my jaguar, who was sprawled out for a nap.

"Wow, Cadly. Your jaguar is so scary, sleeping and all." Jin jeered.

I called back, "Well, at least Braca will go into dormant state. How's Winslow doing?" Winslow was Jin's animal, an adorable tortoise. Jin frowned and turned back to Winslow. I glanced at Braca. _I'm sure we'll do better next time._

* * *

**Out of curiosity, what powers do you think an adorable tortoise could give?**

**Question of the day: Irena was 12 at the ceremony. How old was she when her village was destroyed?**


	3. Weapons

I flicked a piece of rope back and forth, watching Braca pounce on it like a kitten. That was all she was inside: a kitten. A large kitten with claws and fangs that could tear anything from a turtle shell to a bone to pieces. The only reason she hadn't eaten Winslow, or anything else, yet was because I told her not to.

Things were, like normal, boring. I had begun to get Braca to lend some help, at least with swimming and a little bit with running. Today was practice with actual weapons like swords and staffs. _I'm not sure how good an idea it is for kids to wield pointy metal things,_ I thought, _but at least if Jin attacks I'll be ready._

"Ready, Irena?"

I looked up at Shane's voice. "Yes." I tied the rope to a ledge, making sure Braca was distracted with it, and left, checking to confirm she wasn't following me. Today was a test of what the people could do, not the people with their animals.

Everyone else was already in the training room, picking out weapons. I was drawn immediately to a sword with a glinting silver hilt. The blade was long, but not heavy enough to unbalance me. It was if it had been made for me in particular. I took it from the stand and examined it closer. There were markings engraved in another language. I was so engrossed with it that I didn't notice Zerif.

"This is one of the swords made with iron from the Sky Peak, the place the Spirit of the night would raise the moon. They say her power remains in the metal, making the one who uses it faster, stronger, and tougher."

I cocked my head and gave the sword to him. "So why is a weapon this rare right here?"

Zerif gave it back. "General Gar thought you may like this. He already has three just like these. Besides, an assassin needs proper weapons."

I took that sword from the scabbard and ran my finger gently over the blade, testing the sharpness. It seemed to glow for just a heartbeat before fading back, but now the metal was black like obsidian. I glanced over at Zerif, but he was now trying to get an arrow out of the wall that Jin had shot. I put the sword back inside the case and went over to the tree where those who had chosen their weapon had gathered. I went to the lowest branch and began inspecting my new find.

"Hey, look, Cadly actually found something she could lift."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, look, Jin actually found something she could figure out how to use with her tiny brain."

"Why you little!"

As Jin nocked an arrow to her bow string, Zarif came over. "Enough arguing, and put that arrow down, now. If we fight amongst ourselves, we will never be able to fight an army. And Irena, get down here." I grudgingly climbed down, glaring at Jin the entire time. "Now you will each get the feel of your weapon. Practice fighting on one of these dummies." Seven stray dummies closely resembling scarecrows appeared, holding odd things. One held a stick, another a rock, and yet a third was holding a frying pan. I stood in front of the one with the frying pan. I felt like this is an unfair fight, pan against sword, though with my luck, it wasn't in my favor._ So now I'm going to get vanquished by a hunk of straw with a frying pan._

As everyone else began, I raised my hand. "Zerif, this isn't fair, a sword against a frying pan."

"Well the dummy can't feel anything."

"But I can, and I have a feeling I'll end off works than the dummy if I fight."

Zerif got down on one knee, hands on my shoulders. "Irena, you are a great fighter. I can sense it in you. You will be able to dismantle that dummy with ease, but you have to try. If you never go against something, you never learn. Will you at least try?" I nodded. "Good. I believe you can beat that bunch of straw."

I turned back to the dummy, which was staring at me through buttons. They seemed to say, _You stand no chance against my frying pan, mortal!_

[Keep in mind that now that so much time has passed, the dummy is so much less intimidating, but when you're facing an enchanted thing with a frying pan, you want to be careful. Keep your mouth closed, Conor. I can still beat you.]

I could sense the gazes of the others on me. Someone, probably one of Jim's cronies, called, "So, the mighty Amayan can't even beat a -"

Whoever it was didn't finish. The dummy, swung the pan at me. How I reacted wasn't me. I grabbed it an inch from my face and stabbed it. It exploded and straw floated down on everyone. Zerif dismissed everyone, but as I went to leave, he stopped me. "Wait here."

And so I did. I waited up in the branches, sword on my lap, focusing on everything around me. There was a faint breeze stirring the air around me, blowing my unruly hair up and making it more tangled, sunlight coming in from the giant window on the roof warmed my skin, birdsong made the room ever so slightly cheerier. I leaned back against the trunk and closed my eyes, completely relaxed. That is, relaxed until I heard the door creak open.

* * *

**So, you may be asking what the Sky Peak is. To find out, read my one-shot prequel called Before the Beginning.**

**Question: What do you think opened the door?**


	4. Stuff

Someone dressed entirely in black entered. He held a curved sword which gleamed in the light. His spirit animal, a wild dog, was right behind him. The door closed and locked behind him. Then he charged.

Whatever happened is still a mystery to me. One moment there was nothing under the tree, then there was Braca. She snarled and tackled the wild dog, leaving me to fend off the large man with the pointy metal thing. Awesome.

I grabbed the hilt of my sword and leapt down from the tree. Somehow I felt a strange calm as I faced my opponent. I could almost see what his moves were. He swung forward and I dodged, cutting down on his weapon with my own. Mine glowed white and sliced through his like a knife through bread, effectively cutting it in half. We stared at it as it started smoking. I struck first, kicking his ribs as hard as I could with a little extra strength from Braca. I lashed out over and over again until I felt something grab my arm. I whirled on that, too, until I saw it was only Zerif. He looked pleased. "Good job, Irena."

"What?" I looked back at the man wearing black, who was taking off his mask.

Zerif replied, "That was a test to see how you would react if you were attacked, and you passed."

I guess that must be good. "How did Braca get here randomly? She wasn't even in the room then then she was here." The jaguar came over and nudged my hand with her cold, wet nose.

"That I do not know." Zerif stroked his chin, deep in thought. "Well, why don't you go bond with her again. I've heard she almost goes into the passive state."

I smiled. "Almost, but not quite. Come on, Braca." When we got back to our room, I asked, "So, what would you like us to do today? Play with your ball? Sing? Play fight?"

Braca nudged a little flute buried under a lot of other things. It was the only thing I still had from when I still lived with my parents; it was made solely for Amayan tunes. "You know I don't know know anything that that thing would work with that." Still, she nudged it and looked at me. I picked it up, glaring at her. "Fine. I'll try it."

I put it to my lips. Unlike the other times I'd attempted it, my fingers seemed to know exactly where to go. I immediately recognized the tune as The Jumpy Jaguar, a song for children.

_The jumpy jaguar, bouncing so high, the jumpy jaguar, will learn to fly, the jumpy jaguar, above the trees, the jumpy jaguar, does what he please._

When the last few notes faded and I put the flute down again. Braca was staring up at me with her beautiful golden eyes. "What?" She nudged my arm again and I immediately understood. I held out my arm. With a searing flash, she became a spotted golden mark on my forearm.

* * *

**Greenhaven. . . .**

Lenori woke with a start, panting from her dream. Well, it was more of a nightmare. Myriam was still asleep, her head tucked under her rainbow feathers. The Seer ran her hand through her hair, adjusted a feather, and raced out of the room. _Olvan must know!_

"Olvan, I had a vision! It's urgent." Lenori ran up to the Greencloak leader, who was drinking his coffee.

He finished his mug. "Let's talk somewhere where there aren't curious ears." They walked out of the dining hall where more and more Greencloaks were entering. "So, what is it?"

Lenori glanced around to make sure they hadn't been followed. "I had a vision of animals, so many animals, attacking Greenhaven. They weren't normal, too big and glowing to be normal. The amount should've flattened everything, but something was holding them back. I looked down and saw a girl with hair as red as flame fighting them. With each one she touched, it was cured and ran off. A jaguar was by her side and a voice named her Keeper. We get records everywhere of everyone who summons a spirit animal, even from Stetriol. The only one who has a jaguar is Irena Cadly."

"Where is this girl?"

Lenori closed her eyes, her face grave. "She lives is Stetriol, though she was born in Amaya to Euran parents. She also has taken Nectar. Stolen Nectar, but Nectar all the same."

Olvan blinked, then turned to the window, his hands clasped behind his back. "Could you find Kieth for me? I have a mission for him. Send for Desta as well; her skills will be needed."

* * *

**That is just a random song I made up. It could be a children's song.**

**Question: So, what do you think of Braca so far?**


	5. Keeper

Heat blazed down on me. I was sitting on a rock, watching Braca play in the ocean. A few nights ago, I had a weird dream that told me I had to be here today.

* * *

_"Keeper, Keeper, listen to me."_

_"Keeper?" I called out into the darkness. "What's a Keeper? Keeper of what?"_

_The voice went on, sweet like honey, but urgent. "Keeper, the time for you to come from the darkness has come. Go to the Northern Sea. The sea will help you."_

_I strained my eyes, trying to get a glimpse of something. I thought I saw some bright white feathers, but they disappeared immediately._

* * *

And so I had told Zerif that Braca sent me a dream that she desperately needed to go to the Northern Sea - it wasn't a total lie - and he let me. Like most of Stetriol, the beach wasn't much to look at. It had boring white sand with broken pieces of shell, but the sea was beautiful. It was bluer than the my eyes, than the sky. Every now and then to the east I could see something, a dolphin perhaps, or a small whale, surface and go back under. It was amazing to watch.

I heard a meowing and and saw a ginger tabby cat walking up to me, eyes wide. "Hello." I murmured, reaching my hand out. The cat sniffed it, then pressed its head against it. As I scratched it behind the ears, I heard someone call, "Lucy! Where are you?" I looked up. A young man about sixteen years of age was jogging along the beach. He had rumpled brown hair and he was covered in sand, as if he had fallen.

The cat sat down, back to the boy and nose up. He ran over. "There you are, Lucy. Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Can you forgive me?"

Lucy grumbled, but licked his hand. The boy seemed to finally notice me, and Braca, who was wandering over with wet fur. "Desta! Desta come here!"

"What, Keith?" A woman about twenty years old walked over from the shade. She had dark skin like the farmers on the coast of Stetriol and even darker hair. A spotted dog like creature trotted at her heels.

Keith and Desta murmured together in low voices. Braca sniffed Lucy and the dog, which might be a hyena. Then Keith asked, "What's your name?"

"Irena Cadly. . . ." That sent them into another flurry of whispering. I turned to the ocean when my attempts to overhear their conversation failed. The shape in the distance, which revealed itself to be a dolphin, rose again. It seemed to wave at me before sinking again.

Desta's voice caught me completely by surprise, but not as much as her words. "Irena, the seer that sent us here, Lenori, had a vision with you in it. She -"

"Lenori the Greencloak?"

"Well, yes -"

"Then you much be Greencloaks."

"Yes, but -"

"I don't trust Greencloaks, and you better leave now." I turned back to the village and started walking, Braca by my side.

If all that was startling, than the next part was slightly creepy.

This time it was Keith who spoke. "Keeper, Lenori said a voice called you that." I spun around, eyes wide with shock. "She said you were named the Keeper of Greenhaven. Will you come with us?"

I hesitated. I mean, sure the Conquerors had destroyed my home, but they said that they were trying to purge the Greencloak filth in it. Then again, these Greencloaks know someone called me the Keeper. That means that I should join them. Inwardly I screamed, but my voice was steady as I gave my answer. "Yes."

Keith and Desta looked at each other. "Okay. Uh, you'll have to come to Greenhaven with us."

"Okay." [I now know why I agreed so quickly, but you'll have to wait to hear that part.]

* * *

_Greenhaven. . . ._

A storm petrel fluttered over Greenhaven, brown and white wings flapping. It flew through a window and into Lenori's room, where the seer was playing with Myriam. The storm petrel landed on her bed and called out to get her attention; when she untied the note from its leg, it took off. Lenori opened the scroll and read:

_"Dear Lenori,_

_We have found the Keeper and are heading back to Greenhaven._

_Keith and Desta."_

Lenori smiled. _With the Keeper we stand a chance against the Conquerors._

* * *

**Well, this is where the story starts connecting with the game and the books.**

**Question: Who's your favorite canon character in the real books?**


	6. Keith

I watched the waves crash against the hull of the ship, my elbow on my knee. Stetriol was long gone by now and I could see the barren coast of Nilo. It wasn't as dry as the Stetriolian desert, but it was still kind of sad looking. I wanted to go back to Amaya, , and now I had the chance. It had been years since I had even been within 100 meters of anywhere of Amaya, and Keith informed me earlier we'd actually get to spend tomorrow night at Sunset Tower, which meant I would finally see my land of birth. I should be able to say homeland, but I was still debating whether Amaya was my homeland. It could also be Eura or even Stetriol.

One of the rockback whales let out a low, keening sound. Braca yowled in harmony with it. I shuddered at the tide of homesickness that washed over mem I vision of a river flowing at the bottom of a cliff, smelled caiman, heard a cricket on the other side; I wasn't the only one who wanted to go back to Amaya.

A thought occurred to me. _How would Braca know what Amaya looks like?_ We'd never visited it or even seen a picture that was vivid enough to create such an image. How did she know about caiman? Was there something about her I didn't know? Maybe there's something even she doesn't know. I found that rather hard to believe, however.

As we went past Nilo, Desta ran over. "Keeper -"

"Call me Irena."

"Irena, you and Braca have to get under the deck."

"Why?"

"Conquerors are approaching and we don't want them to know you're here."

"Won't they know when they see the whales and where we come from?"

"Plenty of Greencloaks come this way from Oceanus. They will probably attack, but we can handle them. Now hurry."

Muttering, I herded Braca inside. She paced around, her pawsteps silent on the creaky wood. I lay down on a bed in the corner, the rocking motion calming to me. The sounds of fighting reached me not long after, but when I sat up, Braca puts her paw on my hand, blinking up at me. My eyes closed against my will, and I immediately opened them again. "So this is one of your abilities? Well, Braca, I don't want to sleep."

Braca didn't stop looking at me, and the tiredness didn't go away. I sighed and laid back down. _Perhaps it would be a good idea to take a nap. I haven't slept for. . . ._ I couldn't remember, actually. I concentrated on the rocking of the ship, Braca's soft fur. . . .

I woke with a start. Braca was draped over me, her breaths deep and slow with sleep. I carefully wiggled out from under her and stood up, stretching. It was dark, though I could tell everyone else was sleeping due to all the snores. I tiptoed up the staircase and onto the main deck. The moon was full, shedding bright light down onto the ship. The waves were calm and everything was tinged silver.

I stopped by the mast, looking up. Excitement filled me as I thought, I know I could climb this. It's like climbing a tree. I put my claw gloves on; they are gloves with little hooks on the palms to help me climb. I placed my hands against the wood and began to ascend. Halfway up, a voice startled me. "What are you doing?"

I looked down at Keith. "Climbing." I sat down on the first crosswise spar. "Why do you ask? Is it not obvious?"

"That is. I meant what are you doing out so late at night? It's almost four in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?"

Keith raised his chin. "I don't need one."

"Why not?"

"I'm a Greencloak."

"I'll be one soon enough. And I have a jaguar. Now spit it out."

"Fine. I came to look at the moon, okay!"

I smirked. "So, Keith the Greencloak confesses to watching the moon." I stopped at the injured look on his face and backtracked. "Sorry. That went too far."

Keith sighed, resting his arms on the side. "You'll like Lenori. You two are very much alike. Brave, smart, funny, compassionate . . ." I had a feeling he wasn't talking about me at that point.

"Keith."

". . . kind, sweet, sensitive . . ."

"Keith!"

". . . beautiful, patient -"

"KEITH! I understand, you love Lenori."

Even in the darkness, I could see him blush. "What I, I don't love Lenori."

"Whatever you say." I scrambled down quickly and took the gloves off. "You certainly are talking about her like you do."

Keith smiled softly and looked at the moon. "You don't understand. You're only eleven."

"I'm twelve, and a mature twelve year old as well."

Keith's smile broadened; he looked better when he smiled. "That is true. Now you should go back to bed, very mature twelve year old." I grinned back at him and went downstairs, snuggling up with Braca, who purred in her sleep. Soon enough, I fell asleep, too.

* * *

**Question: So, what do you think of Kieth?**


	7. Sunset Tower

I watched Braca skillfully climb the mast for the 1,673,281th time since we got on the ship. [Yes, Conor, I did count; there's nothing better to do.] I could feel how restless she was to get to land and climb a real tree. I myself couldn't wait to get to Sunset Tower, so I typically would stay on the crow's nest, waiting for even the slightest flicker of land on the horizon.

I stroked Braca's head as she clambered in beside me. "I can't wait, either. I hope Amaya looks as good as I remember. You'll love it, that I know."

Braca fixed her eyes on the edge of the sea. It was either just me, or she started glowing momentarily; when I blinked, she looked normal again. Curious, I looked closer, but the only glowing now was the reflection of the sunlight. _Odd._

"Land, ho!" I focused again on the horizon and saw a smudge of gray. It could've been mistaken as a cloud, but I knew the differences and, sure enough, it was land.

I quickly made my way down to the main deck, my spirit animal right behind me. I go to the very front of the ship, the sea air stinging my eyes as I took it all in. We're almost home, Braca! Almost home.

It appears "almost" is relative. When compared to earlier in the day, we are "almost" there, but it still felt like forever. Every ten minutes I looked over the bow to see we hadn't even gotten a league closer than the time before. Eventually, I stopped looking for fear it added fifty years every time. An hour later, I couldn't resist a peek, and it was so much closer. I was sorely tempted to jump out of the ship and swim to shore, but Braca grabbed my green cloak and kept me anchored securely. I gave up and went back to pouting on the deck while Braca licked my hair into elaborate styles.

The sun had gone past its peak and was sinking in the sky when we hit land. I was off almost as soon as it was tied up securely. I had lost my land legs, but at the moment, I didn't care. I ran over to a tree and hugged it, mostly because I missed it, but also because I was having a hard time balancing. I started climbing it, relieved when it didn't randomly duck down and rise up like the mast. When I reached a branch in the middle, I buried my face in the petals of leaves to come, the fragrant scent of blossoms filling my nose.

I wasn't sure how long I was there before Braca came, pulling on my cloak to try and bring me back to ground level. After much tugging and shoving, she succeeded and I clambered down. Keith and Desta were waiting. The warrior Greencloak pointed at a jutting stone silhouette, dark against the dying red light. "Welcome to Amaya. That is Sunset Tower."

"I assumed. Can we stay here forever?"

"Just tonight." Keith replied. "Tomorrow we have to go to Greenhaven, which isn't too far away. You could probably see it from here if you tried."

_On the bright side, I won't be too far from home. How did I ever admire Stetriol, with its deserts and no forests like this?_ I put Braca in the dormant state and followed the others inside the massive building.

* * *

"General Gar! I have news!"

The man on the throne looked up from his crocodile as a page ran in. "Speak."

The page glanced uneasily at the reptile. "One of the trainees, the one called Irena, she has found her destiny and has left."

"What!?" General Gar boomed. "How long ago?"

"We estimate over a week -"

"Why wasn't I notified sooner?!"

"Zerif thought she had decided to stay longer at the beach."

General Gar walked over to a window, hands clasped behind him. His irises turned yellow and, with a slight hiss, he replied, "Let the Greencloaksss have their Keeper. Sssssshe won't help them much."

* * *

_"Keeper, Keeper, listen."_

_The glowing white thing was back. I shouted out, "Who's there? What are you trying to tell me?"_

_"Keeper, the time for the use of the talismans is here. Greenhaven is the only place you can be."_

_"What does that even mean?" I asked, though I didn't expect an answer. "What talismans?"_

With that, I woke up. Braca was pawing my face anxiously. I noted that my hair had been put in another ridiculous style by her. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and scratched her behind the ears. "Don't worry, girl. It was just a dream." _I hope._

* * *

**About time General Gar came in.**

**Qotc: Which canon Spirit Animal character is your favorite? (Animal or human)**


	8. Greenhaven

"Well, Keeper, welcome to Greenhaven."

I looked around the castle. It was made of gray stone with high turrets and formidable towers. The courtyard was large and bright with grass - actual grass - filling the spaces between the pathways. To me, it looked welcoming and scary at the same time. Two people, a tall man with graying hair and a shorter woman obviously from Amaya, were standing in the middle of a cobblestone ring. The man beckoned me to him and, almost nervously, I walked over. I was tempted to release Braca, but decided against it.

The woman circled me, a multicolored bird perched in her shoulder. Eventually she spoke, "She is the one from my vision, Olvan."

The one called Olvan smiled. "Greetings, young one. You know I'm Olvan, and this is Lenori." I looked back at Lenori. I could understand why Keith liked her. "Could you bring your jaguar out?"

"That may not be a good idea. She doesn't really like new things." I explained.

Olvan stroked his beard. "Just try it."

I sighed and held out my arm. There was a flash and Braca appeared. She drew back at her new surrounding, her tail lowered. "Calm down, Braca." I murmured, stroking her back. "There's nothing to worry about." Eventually she calmed down enough, sitting down with her tail wrapped over her paws. "There you go, girl."

"This must be Braca. Keeper, you have a spirit animal that no one else has ever had before."

I tilted my head. "How? I've heard a jaguar isn't common, but it still happens."

"Not like that." Lenori explained, "I've been reading up on Ancient Times and I stumbled across a passage about when there were Spirits roaming Erdas. The spirit of the night was a jaguar named Braca. That means your spirit animal is ancient, older than the Great Beasts."

I looked at Braca, who seemed to be nodding. "I guess that means I have a literal Spirit animal."

"I think that's why you have your abilities."

"Erm, what abilities?" I asked, tilting my head. "Do you mean how we seem to be closer than anyone else who has had a spirit animal would be at this point?"

Lenori thought about that. "Well, yes, though that wasn't the thing I was going to talk about. I meant how you can cure the Bile."

That caught me off guard. "But why would I want to cure anything from the Bile? It does so much good and all." I had seen it save people and animals alike from the bonding sickness, seen it help so many people find their animal companion. The Amayan waved her hand, signalling for something to come out. Keith walked out of the main castle, carrying a cage about the size of my head. Inside was a massive salamander that despite how big the cage was, it could hardly fit inside. It was snapping at the bars, trying to get outside. I took a step back.

"This," Lenori said once the salamander and Keith had reached us, "is a poor little thing we found in Nilo when some Conquerors were playing around with their Bile. Does it still look like it helps things? Touch it."

I hesitantly touched its lashing tail. Immediately it started smoking, making a horrifying noise. I jumped back, accidentally stepping on Braca's tail and making her jump. "Sorry."

The salamander shrunk back into the size it should, completely docile now. It leapt out between the bars and made a break for it. It didn't get far, as Braca chased after it and pounced on it. That was the end of that poor salamander.

"See, Keeper? You have a gift." Olvan said. "We need you to use it to help us save all of Erdas. Will you help us?"

I didn't answer for a little while, exchanging a glance with Braca. Then I spoke. "Where do I sign up?"

* * *

**Question:**

**What should the next question I ask be?**


End file.
